Generally, castings manufactured by a casting device are used for various machine components. For example, in a cylinder head constituting an internal combustion engine, a cast hole is formed for attaching a device such as an injector. Therefore, in a casting device for casting a cylinder head, a core pin is disposed movably for advancing and retracting in a product cavity.
For example, in a core accommodating casting device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 02-022111, a fixing frame is provided at a position surrounding the mold, and a hydraulic cylinder is attached to the fixing frame.
A piston rod extends from the hydraulic cylinder toward the mold, and the piston rod is connected to a central portion of the slide frame. A plurality of foundry cores are attached to the slide frame. The foundry cores project into the mold parallel to the piston rod and is arranged in a cavity in the mold under the action of the hydraulic cylinder.